Swirl of sand
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Él sabía que había más detrás de aquellos orbes carmesí, ella sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta descubrirlo... Es sorprendente lo que un "poco" de alcohol es capaz de hacer. Paring Crack GaaKarin.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Hace milenios que no publicaba nada que no fuera para un "reto" pero en fin, este (por lo pronto) One-Shot va especialmente dedicado a mi **amadisíma portavoz** _**Kikyo**** Taisho.**_

Como regalo de cumpleaños.

¡Ojala te lo hayas pasado super bien!

¡Cumple muchos más!

Te quiero.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Swirl of sand_

_._

Maldice al calor por milésima vez, odia con todo su ser hacer misiones en Sunagakure; lo peor es que al parecer la vieja Hokage lo sabe y por ello lleva más de seis meses dándole misiones a dicha aldea.

Toma su bebida de un solo trago, apenas ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya le ha nacido un gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas. No toma mucho ni muy frecuentemente pero en días como este, no podía abstenerse de tomar aunque fuera una.

Frunce el ceño y comienza a pensar toda una serie de improperios sobre su suerte y cierto hombre de cabellos rojos. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber que por la puerta hace acto de presencia el hombre que jodía tanto su existencia.

_El Kazekage._

Desde que se había enterado que había sido parte del equipo de Sasuke no ha perdido oportunidad alguna para intentar "hablar" con ella. La primera vez lo había hecho solo por miedo a que una negativa lo molestara y eso fuera a parar a oídos de Tsunade.

No había tardado más de dos minutos en enojarse, la había tratado como una mujer influenciable ¡Cosa totalmente falsa!

Ella es una mujer centrada y con objetivos claros, si alguna vez había seguido a Sasuke era cosa del pasado. El muy bastardo la había abandonado luego de ganar la guerra, había tenido la suerte de que Naruto la defendiera; claro que hacer misiones era molesto pero por lo menos le pagaban y tenía el apoyo del rubio siempre que se metía en problemas.

No estaba tan mal.

Desde ese día evitaba a toda costa quedarse sola con el sujeto. Se queda quieta y sigue tomando tranquilamente, en algún momento se ira y ella podrá hacerlo también. Además tiene el Kagura Shingan, podría ocultar su chakra e irse sin que la viera.

— Karin. — La voz del hombre que tanto intenta evitar la sobresalta, ¿Cómo había podido burlar su Kagura Shingan? No es imposible, se gira lentamente y un leve mareo la ataca. Sus sentidos ya estaban abrumados por el alcohol, chasquea la lengua, eso no era bueno.

— Tenemos cosas de que hablar — lo mira con fastidio, quiere gritarle que la dejara en paz, que lo que haga de su vida debe valerle mierda pero no lo hace; aun está bastante lucida como para empezar un escándalo.

De momento.

Ve cómo se sienta a su lado y pide tranquilamente un trago, suelta un suspiro y decide escucharlo de nueva cuenta. Con un poco de suerte lo olvidará al despertar.

—Bien, escupe ya — dice con un ademan de manos para luego tomar lo que quedaba de su bebida de un golpe — al mal paso darle prisa. — Susurra para sí misma.

Él suelta un suspiro y eso ya es mal comienzo, ella es la que debería estar fastidiada.

— Me gustaría saber más de ti. — Lo ha dicho tranquilo como si en verdad ese fuera su propósito, su vista esta fija al frente como si hubiera algo más interesante que mirar ahí — quisiera conocerte mejor y sé que va a ser difícil debido a ese rencor que consume tu alma — casi suelta una carcajada ante eso, _es casi como escuchar al estúpido Naruto_, piensa. — Me gustaría poder ayudarte — Me ve directamente con unos ojos tranquilos pero con un brillo de empatía.

Bufa por lo bajo, no entiende realmente su afán por _salvarla_, el encargado le sirve otro trago justo como se lo pide. Está cansada y no quiere lidiar con él pero sabe que es perseverante y no la dejará en paz.

_Jodida… estaba realmente jodida._

— No necesito que me ayude Kazekage-_sama_ — no ha necesitado la ayuda de nadie y no iba a empezar ahora. — Estoy bien, más que bien de hecho. — Ignora su presencia, esperando que se dé por vencido.

— Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres un alma pura que ha sido corrompida por el sufrimiento — siente su mirada, fija, de pronto sus nervios se hacen presentes. Culpa al alcohol, sin más, porque eso que siente ahora no es atracción… ¡No lo es! — Tienes esperanzas de salir de esa oscuridad que te cubre. — Le acomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y un escalofrió recorre su columna, sin pensarlo voltea a mirarlo. — Solo debes de darte la oportunidad de ser mejor.

Por primera vez se pierde en el color de sus ojos, siente sus mejillas arder y la boca seca. ¿Acaso le está pasando de nuevo?, no.

¡Es el maldito alcohol!

— No quiero ser mejor — le dice mientras recuesta su cara en su hombro — solo quiero ser yo… —_y que me amen así_, piensa sin decirlo porque aun cuando esta ebria no lo dirá. Tiembla un poco y una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Había hecho tanto por Sasuke y aun así no había ganado ni un poco de su aprecio.

¿Era tan mala?

Tal vez no fuera perfecta pero aun así… quería ser querida por lo que era.

Aún en su estado puedo notar como algo en él se remueve.

— ¿Tu vida es tan mala como la mía? — Pregunta con curiosidad insana.

— No sé si mi vida sea igual o peor que la suya pero lo que si le digo es que el dolor ha sido mi maestro desde que yo recuerdo — dice tranquilamente, como si eso ya no le afectara, sin notarlo esta ya recargada en su hombro mientras él rodea su cintura. — Yo no sé lo que has sufrido pero se lo que se siente, y no deberías reprimirte. — La abraza con delicadeza y ella muy en el fondo se enternece por gesto. — Se tu misma sin restricciones, solo se libre. Yo sé que no es tan malo mostrarse como realmente es. — La separa un poco y toma su mentón obligándola a verlo, su aliento choca con su rostro, quizá si no estuviera tan embelesada hubiera podido notar el olor a alcohol que también desprende el Kazekage.

Se miraran a los ojos, cada uno queriendo descubrir lo que pasa por la mente del otro. Quizá era este el resultado que buscaba el pelirrojo y quizá era lo que la ojirroja necesitaba.

— Es realmente hermosa y es un desperdicio que guardes todo lo malo en tu corazón — susurra quedamente, como si hubiera querido decirlo solo para él o como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta.

Si Gaara estuviera sobrio se hubiera retirado pero en el instante hay algo en aquella chica que lo atrae… que lo incita a besarla, por lo menos para comprobar si sus labios son tan suaves como parecen.

Guiado por el sentimiento acorta la distancia entre ellos aun a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le pide no hacerlo. El contacto solo dura un segundo, el pelirrojo espera que ella reaccione, que diga algo pero no lo hace.

Por su parte, ella sigue en trance, aquel beso casto y puro ha removido más en ella de lo que se pudo imaginar, porque le ha gustado.

Ahora es ella quien arremete contra sus labios.

Ambos se pierden en aquel acto, saborean sus cavidades como si dulces fueran. La intensidad sube y aun así ninguno para. Cuando por fin se separan se hacen consientes de las miradas ajenas, un rubor cubre el rostro de la Uzumaki y él sabe la razón de eso. Se levanta y extiende su mano hacía ella.

— Deberíamos irnos a otro lugar. — Tal vez estuviera ebrio pero aún tiene un poco de conciencia y sabe que no puede estar dando ese tipo de espectáculos. Ella simplemente asiente y toma su mano, nadie dice nada al verlos partir, ni siquiera el dueño aun cuando se están yendo sin pagar.

Los orbes carmesí contemplan la silueta del Kazekage bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello rojo brillante un poco más oscuro que el suyo, sus ojos claros y su piel tostada. En ese instante se da cuenta que por mucho que lo niegue si tiene una atracción por él.

No se ha dado cuenta cuanto tiempo han caminado pero cuando escucha la voz del pelirrojo invitándola a pasar lo hace sin más. Ambos se sientan en la sala, el silencio se vuelve un poco incómodo pues ningún sabe cómo actuar.

¿Seguir con lo que han dejado o detenerse de una vez?

Ella traga duro y lentamente se quita los anteojos, con los nervios a flor de piel los coloca sobre la mesita del centro de la habitación. Lo mira una vez más solo para cerciorarse de que no habrá culpas.

Se acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntan, él corresponde el beso sin pensarlo. Karin rodea su cuello con sus brazos, apegando más sus cuerpos.

Él coloca su mano sobre su nuca profundizando el beso, poco a poco la recuesta sobre el sofá sin romper el contacto. Muerde ligeramente su labio, introduce su lengua en su boca buscando la suya, no necesita incitarla pues la fémina responde de inmediato.

Sus lenguas danzan en sincronía, ella suelta un gemido, el pelirrojo baja por su cuello entre besos mientras la ojirroja se dedica a disfrutar del tacto, echa su cabeza hacía atrás dándole más libertad.

Las manos del hombre recorren su cuerpo desde sus rodillas hasta su cintura deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Sus dedos se ciernen al borde de su blusa, comienza a levantarla lentamente mientras sigue besando su cuerpo, la blusa sale y termina botada en algún lugar.

Ella imita su actuar deshaciéndose de su camisa, recorre su pecho con sus manos. Besa su cuello y pecho mientras lo escucha gruñir. Se dejan caer de nueva cuenta sobre el sillón, las manos del pelirrojo vuelven a descender por su cuerpo, acariciándola, lo siguiente que sabe es que su short termina de la misma forma que su blusa.

Él se detiene un momento para contemplarla, su cabello revuelto, su rostro jadeante y su delgada anatomía cubierta solo por la ropa interior y las largas medias negras que lo provocan a un más.

Besa el espacio entre sus pechos mientras sus manos deslizan los tirantes de su sostén, ella se arquea un poco y el pelirrojo aprovecha para desabrochar la prenda. Se inclina para besarla, en la boca y cuello, junto a su oído le dedica unas palabras.

— Eres hermosa. — Dice con voz ronca y la despoja de aquella prenda que cubría sus pechos. Sus labios llegan a uno de sus pechos y se dedica a atenderlo, besando, lamiendo y succionando. Ella enreda sus dedos en su cabello en una silenciosa petición. La mano derecha del pelirrojo masajea su otro pecho, los gemidos de la pelirroja se vuelven más intensos a medida que el tiempo pasa.

Él la besa de nuevo en la boca mientras las manos de ella recorren su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones y los desabrocha, el pelirrojo se incorpora y se deshace de este. Vuelve a acariciar su cuerpo, ella rodea su cintura con sus piernas. Sus sexos se frotan aun sobre la tela de sus últimas prendas.

Él suelta un gemido ahogado ante aquella fricción, se inclina sobre su cuello para besarlo y dejar algunas marcas, sus manos liberan sus cuerpos y se deshace de sus bragas. Abre sus piernas y con su mano derecha recorre su intimidad.

Ella esta húmeda y deseosa por lo que no retiene el gemido que aquella caricia le provoca. Frota su clítoris con su dedo pulgar haciendo pequeños círculos, desciende hasta quedar a la altura de su sexo. Usa su lengua para saborearla por dentro, los gemidos salen de ella al instante, eso hace que su entre pierna se endurezca aún más.

Regresa a tomar sus labios, ella prueba su propio sabor y eso la excita de sobremanera. Baja su mano hasta su entre pierna e introduce su mano en su bóxer, toca su virilidad y comienza a masajearla lentamente, él gruñe en respuesta. Besa su cuello mientras sigue con su caricia.

Ella lo empuja suavemente para intercambiar de posiciones, le saca el bóxer y lo acaricia una vez más. Baja hasta su miembro y lo lame tímidamente, su sabor le parece delicioso; se lo lleva a la boca chupándolo y lamiéndolo, deleitándose con los gemidos que le provoca.

Extasiado coloca sus manos en su cabeza marcándole el ritmo que le complace, ella lo deja hacer, luego de unos minutos la detiene, parece que quiere protestar pero se ve acallada por un beso. Las sostiene de la cadera y terminan sobre el sillón, coloca su duro miembro sobre su entrada y se introduce en ella de una sola estocada.

Ella muerde su labio silenciando su gemido, pero su placer es evidente. Comienza a mover las caderas con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro; él toma su pecho entre sus labios, acariciándolo con la lengua. Aumenta el ritmo un poco mientras sus gemidos se vuelven más audibles, enreda su cintura con sus piernas como antes lo había hecho para que las estocadas sean más profundas.

Se besan nuevamente mientras sus lenguas batallan dentro de sus bocas, los gemidos de ambos se pierden en aquel acto. En un momento el pelirrojo se levanta y la recuesta sobre el sillón, lleva una de sus piernas por encima de su hombro penetrándola profundamente, su ritmo se vuelve más fuerte y salvaje pero procurando no lastimarla – nunca había estado con una mujer pero tenía noción de lo que debía hacer – la sigue embistiendo de la misma forma, ella lleva sus manos a sus pechos acariciándolos ante su mirada.

Aquello lo termina de enloquecer, por lo que aumenta un poco más su velocidad. Siente como ella se contrae sobre su miembro, ambos cierran los ojos ante el inminente final.

El orgasmo les llega, fuerte y delicioso; sus respiraciones se vuelven agitadas mientras el placer baja uniforme. Él sale de su interior y ella le besa suavemente.

Se observan mutuamente durante un segundo, se acerca a ella y la carga ante su sorpresa. Camina por el pasillo y la pelirroja enrojece de inmediato; abre una puerta y entran a lo que cree, es su habitación. La recuesta en la cama y se acuesta junto a ella, la abraza y se cubren con las sábanas blancas.

Ella se acomoda sobre él y termina profundamente dormida. El pelirrojo se queda mirándola un poco más mientras intenta ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le dice que lo que ha hecho es un error.

Sin darse cuenta termina igual de dormido que ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: **Si eso fue todo por ahora jaja si alguien (Andy) se pregunta porque el mundo ninja diré que es... Porque me gusta hacer este tipo de historias en el mundo ninja, porque incluso en el deberían pasar este tipo de cosas (Los ninjas no eran santos jaja).

En fin, _¿habrá más capítulos?_ **Si**, si los habrá, _¿Cuantos serán? _**No sé**, quizá uno quizá dos, depende de que tan largos me salgan.

Eso es todo, mi amada portavoz ojala te haya gustado.

¿Me regalan un review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Luego de milenios (si bastante tiempo XDD) por fin aquí la segunda parte de este OS, aquí casi no pasa nada interesante pero bueno... creo que me extenderé más de los 3 capítulos pero no sé me han dado ganas de hacer un mini fic (esta vez si menos de 10 capítulos) así que bueno ya ven habrá historia para un rato más.**

**Igualmente esta historia sigue siendo para mi querida Kikyo Taisho :3 ella y todos los que leyeron el fanfic.**

**Advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Pareja crack (Gaara - Karin)

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

_.0._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Llegando a Suna_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

No puede creer lo que escucha, si había pensado que la vieja Tsunade estaba loca ahora mismo lo está comprobando. Frunce el ceño como muestra de su reticencia, casi quiere bufar y decirle que ni todo el maldito dinero del mundo le hará aceptar lo que propone, pero no lo hace porque un solo golpe de ella puede matarla y en sus planes no está morir.

— ¿Lo has entendido, Karin? — pregunta la longeva mujer, mientras deja fijos sus orbes ámbar sobre la pelirroja tan malhumorada que tiene como subordinada.

No duda que es una excelente sensora pero aun no logra explicar cómo es que alguien como Sasuke pudo aguantarla tanto tiempo. Le es irónico a su pensar.

— No lo haré — habla altanera como siempre lo ha sido, que más le da que una bola de ancianos amantes de "las buenas costumbres" estén "preocupados" por su "relación" con el Kazekage, sinceramente a ella no le importa.

La Hokage suspira y niega, ya sabía que la "niña" no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, sus brazos se apoyan sobre el escritorio mientras sus manos se entrelazan para soportar su barbilla; su semblante se vuelve serio y la mira con severidad.

Karin traga duro ante esa mirada, de pronto siente como si algo no estuviera bien.

— Regresaras a prisión si te niegas. —Sin inmutarse la pelirrubia habla, con voz clara sin una pisca de duda o amenaza, la ojirroja abre la boca mientras una sarta de gritos salen de ella.

No es justo.

Pero no queda más... al ver a Tsunade lo sabe.

Termina aceptando.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ve distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje, eso no había estado tan mal, lo único que no le agradaba es que su estúpido primo tuviera que viajar con ella.

— ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir yo 'ttebayo? — El rubio se queja y la fémina simplemente rueda los ojos, el viaje se la ha hecho eterno y más porque su acompañante no ha dejado de preguntar aquello.

— Porque la vieja Tsunade no quiere que me meta en más problemas y te ha mandado a cuidarme — le dice ya fastidiada pero sin mirarlo directamente, de igual forma sabe que lo único que ha hecho es un mohín y se ha cruzado de brazos.

Mientras el silencio dura se pierde en sus pensamientos, no sabe cómo salir de la situación, pero lo hará porque nadie va a darle un matrimonio arreglado y menos por una noche de sexo.

Y para colmo una que no recordaba del todo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mira escrupulosamente a la pelirrubia frente a ella, desde que sus orbes verdes la vieron bajar del carruaje; conocía de sobra ese tipo de mujeres por lo que no puede evitar suspirar. Maldice su suerte, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres de Suna tuvo que haberse acostado con el que dirigía la aldea?

Camina junto con Naruto, justo detrás de la que será su cuñada. El rubio idiota de su primo parlotea como siempre y la tal Temari contesta algunas veces o simplemente asiente, mientras avanza se da cuenta que los aldeanos la miran.

«Genial»

Siente sus miradas todo el maldito camino, cuando esta apunto de voltear y gritar llegan a la casa donde se quedara y donde se supone vivirá.

No esta tan mal pero no está bien tampoco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había podido esconderse en su habitación casi todo el día, pero ahora está sentada en medio de Naruto y su otro cuñado. Casi quiere suspirar pero no le dará el gusto a la rubia que tiene frente a ella.

Se mantiene imperturbable, con la altanería que tiene por naturaleza. Todos comen en silencio, incluso Gaara que no ha dicho nada al verla, ella tampoco y lo agradece internamente.

De repente la voz de Temari rompe aquella paz, Karin quiere lanzarle la sopa encima.

— Así que... Karin eres una ninja sensor ¿no es cierto? — pregunta con una mirada que le deja claro que no es de buena fe.

— Si. — Sigue comiendo como si no se hubiera interrumpido la cena.

Naruto comienza a hablar como es su costumbre, Kakuro se le une pero el ambiente ente ambas féminas no es el mejor. La pelirroja sabe que la rubia es del tipo de mujeres sobreprotectoras que nunca aceptarían en su familia una mujer "como ella" es por eso que intenta ignorar su mirada, fingir que su ceño no quiere fruncirse cuando la mira de reojo y que su voz no se torna falsamente suave cuando intenta hablarle.

— Karin — llama de nuevo la oji-verde captando la atención de todos los presentes. Ella levanta la vista para verla — tú estabas en el equipo de Sasuke ¿cierto?

La cuchara cae de la mano de la oji-roja, su cara hace una mueca que nadie sabe cómo interpretar, su ceño se frunce y baja la mirada.

De todas la cosas que podría haber preguntado, ¿tenía que preguntar eso? Pensó en mentir, en hacer todo el teatro que había hecho con los de Konoha, pero esa chica no tenía pinta de tonta.

Se acomoda los lentes y recupera la postura, carraspea un poco antes de hablar — Si, lo estuve — explica seria, es algo que ya no le afecta... demasiado, es decir, prefería olvidar tal tema.

— Sabes creo que no te vi en la reunión de los Kages pero dicen que tu guiabas a Sasuke... — respira suavemente, algo en esos ojos no le gusta pero tampoco está dispuesta a irse, su orgullo no se lo permitiría — que gracias a ti encontró al viejo que fue Hokage — mientras ella habla los recuerdos regresan a su mente — y que luego de la pelea él intento matarte... — ahoga un gemido de horror, todavía recuerda la sensación que aquello le había producido.

Mientras respira agitada ignora el reproche que el pelirrojo le hace a su hermana mayor, ni la disculpa que esta le da al ver su semblante. Tampoco observa el ceño fruncido de Naruto y Kankuro, se levanta y sin decir más sale del comedor y se dirige a su habitación — casi corriendo— .

Solo al cerrar la puerta es cuando se permite tirarse al suelo y llorar, aún luego de tanto tiempo el que las personas le recuerden ese episodio de su vida le hace revivirlo. Si había "superado" aquel trauma ante los demás pero lo cierto es que aquello estaba grabado en su corazón.

Porque esa había sido la segunda vez que su corazón se había roto. Esconde el rostro entre sus piernas mientras se abraza a sí misma, debe calmarse, debe olvidar... pronto.

Un golpe en la puerta la saca de su trance, aún cuando nadie la ve limpia sus lagrimas con el antebrazo, tallando fuertemente sus ojos.

— No necesito tus discursos terapéuticos Naruto ¡lárgate! — habla-grita sin molestarse en preguntar quién es.

— Por eso no lo deje venir — en ese momento sabe que es Gaara quien está parado detrás de la puerta, se despega de esta de un salto como si la puerta ardiera. Su cara gesticula una mueca que demuestra su extraordinario asombro, los minutos pasan y ella es incapaz de pronunciar palabra — abre la puerta Karin.

— Ah... — musita aún inmóvil, se da un golpe mental obligándose a recuperar la compostura, de nueva cuenta acomoda sus lentes y tras un ligero suspiro abre la puerta. — ¿Qué quieres?

Él se muestra tranquilo incluso al ver su ceño fruncido.

— Hablar — dice con voz diplomática, ella sonríe con ironía las cosas no han resultado bien luego de "hablar" — esta vez no estamos ebrios será una conversación normal — casi ríe al oírlo, o ella es muy obvia o él es muy bueno adivinando sus pensamientos.

— Pasa — se da media vuelta y avanza hasta llegar a la cama, se sienta y espera que él hable pero no lo hace, en vez de eso se queda mirándola — ¿y bien? — no es que le disguste que la mire más bien quiere terminar pronto.

— Temari no lo ha hecho a propósito — su mirada no se ha despegado de sus ojos, Karin nota su sinceridad pero también sabe la realidad.

— Tu hermanita me odia Gaara — por primera vez se permite nombrarle por su nombre, sin más honoríficos ya que... de igual forma van a casarse — estoy segura lo hizo a propósito — realmente no lo está pero conociendo a las mujeres como ella es lo que imagina.

— Ella no te odia Karin — dice él imitando su confianza, ella arquea una ceja ante ese comentario — solo no le agradas — termina por decir, tampoco es su intención ocultar o aparentar cosas pero conoce a su hermana mayor.

— Como digas — la verdad es que no le importa, ha habido mucha gente que la ha odiado y no por eso se ha puesto a llorar — ¿por qué estas tan tranquilo? — pregunta con un leve tono de molestia, es decir los están obligando a casarse y no parece importarle ni un poco ¿realmente le da igual casarse con una desconocida solo para mantenerse como Kazekage?

La oji-roja se responde que sí porque ella es una Uzumaki, una rareza ándate y nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

— Esperaba que llegaras — responde igual de impasible, Karin no puede evitar preguntarse porque debe lidiar con gente así siempre — necesitaba saber que pensabas, siendo sincero no creí que aceptarías.

— No lo hice — aquello no lo esperaba, había pensado que Gaara estaba más que enterado del chantaje de la Hokage, incluso lo había pensado participe — la vieja Tsunade me amenazo con regresarme a prisión si no lo hacía — explica calmada y seria como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia.

— Ya veo — musita el Kazekage para luego caminar hacia a la puerta — romperé nuestro compromiso mañana — habla mientras sigue avanzando pero antes de salir del cuarto voltea a ver a la pelirroja — hablare con Hokage-sama para que quedes libre de cualquier represalia.

La risa de Karin se escucha y eso lo detiene — ¿quieres quedar bien conmigo? —esta recargada sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada intensa.

Él se queda mirándola, no sabe si está intentando provocarlo de nuevo o simplemente es su actitud natural. Traga saliva y se dispone a hablar manteniendo la calma — no me gustan las injusticias, no te obligaré a permanecer a mi lado si así no lo quieres.

El silencio se instala en la habitación, la oji-roja no se esperaba aquella afirmación mientras el Kage había creído que ella había llegado por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Por qué me querrías a tu lado? — su voz suena fría y hasta insensible, el ceño fruncido solo refuerza la molestia de su mirada.

Gaara se mantiene impasible pero lo cierto es que se ha encontrado pensando bastante en ella, no de una forma impropia más bien recordando su dolor y su altanería, cuando su hermana mayor había avisado sobre el compromiso y la aceptación de la fémina se había sentido extrañamente feliz.

— No eres tan mala como crees — declara el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación.

La Uzumaki se quedo inmóvil y con la mente perdida en un mar de cuestionamientos, fantasías y crudas realidades.

Quería negarlo pero ella había pensado mucho en el Kazekage aunque en su caso había intentado recordar que tan bueno era en la cama.

.

* * *

><p><em>.0.<em>

**Notas de autora:**

**Eso es todo, como dije en este capitulo no sucedio nada realmente importante pero era necesario para lo que sigue. Espero les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que dejaron review :D**

**¿Me regalan otro? *o***


End file.
